heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2012-07-19 Breadcrumbs
If one has been watch Troia, as she is in 'uniform' tonight, they'll know a few things. One - She was flying around Gotham looking for someone or something. Two - Said flying was being done while she sipped on an iced latte that, much to her extreme sadness, is now empty. Three - She had been on the rooftop of one of the Museums speaking with Robin. Said Boy Wonder has just made his exit and Troia has taken to the air but only sit sit there and hover, a frown deep on her features as she considers everything that Robin told her tonight and what it could mean for Jason. Jason Todd is always watching the Bat Family. Maybe like a Guardian Angel? Maybe like a Psychotic Stalker? Somewhere in the middle of both, is also likely. There's something to be said about the way he watches. He's stealthy and doesn't try to make himself known. At all. He's more about getting the job done and finding out whatever information he needs to find out. This time, though, he didn't find out anything. He caught the tail end of something going on between his friend and... The New Kid. Frowns are the key to the city as he steps out from behind something on a rooftop and whistles nice and loud for the Floating Frowning Female to hear him. "Get down here. Now." Jason says, practically as if he's ordering her around or something. Yeah. He looks pissed. That's probably not good. The whistle definitely gets her attention and when she turns and sees Jason, her eyes dart in the direction Robin went to make sure he's gone, and then look back at Jason. The look on his face makes her wince inwardly which is likely why there's no hesitation in obeying the order. She lowers herself to the rooftop in front of him and lifts her head to meet his eyes. "And good evening to you too. Glad to see you made it back safe." "Just in time, I bet." Jason narrows his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest and gives an angry nod in the direction of wherever the Bat Brat took off. "The fuck was that about?" Jason is already on edge. He doesn't like the New Kid as it is. And he sure as hell doesn't like the only friend he has talking to his replacement. It's really not kosher in his book. Or his mind. A mind that is damn insane, by the way. "I came here looking to talk to Batman. Or you if you were here. I just wasn't sure who I'd find first. Robin saw me and started following me so I stopped and let him catch me. We got to talking about, well, you. I'm supposed to tell you that they want to meet with you. To talk and help if they can." Her jaw sets then. "Or stop you if they have to. He tried handing me a communication device but... I'll bet it was bugged. And no, I didn't take it." "Fuck him. That little brat doesn't know half of what I've been through. And that's before dying." Jason turns his back on Troia at this moment, but just because he's looking out over his city. "Liars. Nobody wants to help me. They just want to see if they can put me back in their little Bat Box. Or a cage." He's already starting to plan his retaliation. "I don't want you talking to them anymore." For a moment, Troia is silent but eventually, she steps up beside him and brings a hand up to rest on his back. "Under normal circumstances I would argue for them. I can't. They think you're killing people and plan to stop you. You're supposed to contact them to arrange a meeting." Her eyes gaze out over Gotham. "If you do... I don't suppose you'd let me be there, would you?" When he demands she quit talking to them, she nods her head. "Alright, Jase." "So what if I am? I'm doin' better than they are." Jason narrows his eyes because he's just making sure that they aren't listening. Even though they probably are. "I don't want you getting caught up in the middle of this." Jason sounds slightly less angry when he says that, finally turning around to look at her. "Seriously. This shit's about to get ugly." That's right. Jason is already starting to prepare for the war that's coming. "They want me? They can come and get me. Fuckers." "You know I don't like it, Jase but..." Troia shrugs. "It's your way of handling things." When he turns to face her, she smiles. "Jase... We're friends. If it's something you're going to be involved in then let me be there to help, would you? I'm a lot tougher than I look, ya know." And then a brow arches and she smirks. "You're going to do someething extreme, aren't you? WOrse than writing 'Fuck you, Batman' on the side of a van." "You can't be there. I'm going to need you to be elsewhere so you don't catch the same Hell I'm going to catch." It's about as noble of a statement as Jason Todd is going to make. He's not really the noble sort. And his eyes are looking crazy in this particular moment right here. He's already starting to look more insane and less Jason. "Me? Do something extreme? Would I ever do something like that?" Grin. Both hands come up to come his cheeks and try to get him to look her in the eyes. "Jason... Honey, what are you going to do? What happened while you were away?" She can see her friend fading and that, more than anything he may do, terrifies her. "Nothing. Well, I blew up a casino. Met a pretty cool guy, but that's it." Jason says this as if it were just a random weekend. He's always good with talking about violence in the most nonchalant way possible. It's just part of his nature. He's crazy. "I'm not gonna' do anything that will get me hurt. I promise. I need you to trust me." "You blew up..." Troia blinks several times before she just smirks. "Ya know... I'm tempted to ask why..." And then he's asking for her trust and she sobers. Leaning up, she tries to wrap her arms around him in a tight hug. "Of course I trust you, Jase. As long as you can promise you'll be alright." The hug is firm if she's allowed to give it. "And if you need me... You know how to get a hold of me. I'll come running." Or flying, depending on the distance. Hugging is allowed. It's a little awkward for Jason because he's not really the type of guy to be hugging right now. "Hey. I got this. Don't worry. I handle this kinda' shit all the time." Jason is pulling back a bit quicker than usual because he doesn't want to lose the fire burning inside of him for leaving the Bat Family a little message. "So you. You get your cute self outta' my city. Far away from here. Like... all the way back to the Embassy. Where you'll have what we like to call an Alibi." And there's the scary grin again. Donna can feel it in him. She's always monitoring his emotions. "Alright, Jason." She can feel his determination too. "Just... Don't leave me, yeah?" And no, she's not talking about physically. She can see the sanity slipping away from him. Feel it. And what scares her more is she can feel his acceptance of it. Her bottom lip is bitten down on and for the first time, she debates not doing as he asked. With soft sigh, she pulls back from him and looks up into his eyes once more. "I mean it, Jase. Keep yourself together for me." And then another step is taken. Looks like she'll be doing as he asked after all. "Just relax. I mean, what's the worst that can happen? I've already been dead." He shrugs and starts backing up to the edge of the roof, where he holds his hands out to his sides. "No biggie." And that's probably why he's going back towards insanity. Because there's nothing to keep him from being crazy because he's already been through the pain and horror of death. And he came back better than ever. "Don't wait up." A wink is given to Donna and he backflips off the roof and right into Stealth Mode. Category:Logs Category:RPLogs